


Love at first sight

by RoseDeathmen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), One Piece, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Avengers Family, Ballet, Beautiful, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, France (Country), Japan, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Martial Arts, Modeling, Multi, New York City, Overprotective, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeathmen/pseuds/RoseDeathmen
Summary: Elizabeth.Rose.Beau young age she was a child actor for her father movies.As a child Elizabeth was a sweetheartto every one she was very smart and curious love draw a lot. She very mature as a kid as years go on her grandmother's teaching her ballet, singing, modeling she was famous because of ballet and modeling in her teenage years.In teenage years she has one passion is drawing then her uncle introduced her anime and manga she was hooked she want create manga by herself she draw every day for a ideasand characters Elizabeth fill sketchbooks with ideas of characters and more after she graduated from high school she was acceptance university in Japan to learn drawing tips and learn from famous manga artist.Three years in japan she transfer incommunity college in california.One raining night she was walking to her apartment from college then she saw someone sitting in the ground his head was down and wet elizabeth walk to him with her umbrella out to him. Elizabeth help him to her apartment feed him give him change of clothes and a place to sleep he was there for a week and left he said his was robert something.Years later she published mangaOne Piece
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Original Female Character(s)





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfaction ever.
> 
> My character nickname is white rose, or rose, beau.
> 
> She a very beautiful lady she has long white hair and pale skin, blue diamond eyes, cury body, long legs, c-cup brest she 6,5 height. 
> 
> Her personality rose very cool and clam person she very humble and kind she help people in designs and movie scripts with her father.  
> She love to dance and sing in her free time. She model for her grandmother clothes line and make up.  
> She admire and fans years later  
> Of age 33 she as a secret admirer and doesn't know who he is her have to find out who is it.

abbr, acronym, address, [align], [alt], [axis], b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, [class], code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn, div, dl, dt, em, h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6, [height], hr, [href], i, img, ins, kbd, li, [name], ol, p, pre, q, s, samp, small, span, [src], strike, strong, sub, sup, table, tbody, td, tfoot, th, thead, [title], tr, tt, u, ul, var, [width]


End file.
